The Border Between Love and Hate
by Hello-Chocolate
Summary: Hated, no, despised was the better word. That was the life Gilbert and Peter were living. Being the only two of their kind throughout the whole land was difficult to cope with, but maybe a certain queen can help them. Can love be permitted between a queen and a joker? How far will they go to be together? Carderse!AU, PruHun, Rated T for Gilbert's language. :3 Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Border Between Love and Hate

This is a Pruhun fanfic written by yours truly  
Its Cardverse!AU, so yeah...  
I. Do not. Own. Hetalia.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Joker

"Yo, Petey!" The albino teen called from his hiding spot behind a fairly large tree. The smaller blond boy placed a hand on the rough bark of his own tree, closer to the edge of the forest. He craned his neck so that the older boy was only in his peripheral vision.

"I told you, it's Peter!" He pouted. "Should I call you Gil from now on?"

"It's Gilbert ya brat!" He started to lower his voice. "And you're too loud! The whole point of hiding is not to get caught, right?" Peter rolled his sky blue eyes. "Why are you so close? As soon as you slip and step foot out of this forest you're a target. Back up a tree or two." Gilbert motioned the young boy closer to him. He turned fully and crossed his arms.

"But you said _I_ could do this one!" He frowned.

"No, I said you could come with me. It's too dangerous. If you watch and learn, maybe you can eventually." Gilbert sneered. Peter was disappointed, but obeyed the orders and shifted to behind another tree back while Gilbert adjusted forward.

"So whadaya want?" The silver haired boy asked Peter in a hushed tone, watching the bustle of the midday roads. They eyed the multiple small roadside shops and dainty fruit carts.

"Um..." The small boy's eyes grew large as he looked back and forth, surveying the choices. He'd never actually been able to tag along with Gilbert, let alone have a choice for lunch. "Oh! Look at that roll over there!" He pointed to a fairly large mound of bread rolled into a spiral. His mouth watered and the Prussian boy chuckled.

"Ok but I'm grabbing those bananas too. You need something healthy and filling." He said as he gently and gradually pushed Peter back before Peter got the message and stepped back. He'd never seen Gilbert with such an intense look on his face before. He was eager to see what happened on these 'lunch trips' as Gilbert called them. In a flash, Gilbert darted out of the bushes and ran straight for the bread. People barely had time to move out of the way, being shoved around as Gilbert made a beeline for the cart in a flash of red, white, and black.

"Joker!"

"It's a joker!"

"Stop him!" The people screamed, but no one moved. The man owning the targeted cart braced himself, not giving up his goods without a fight. A sly grin spread across the Prussian's face as he jumped, mid-run, into the air and over the cart. He grabbed the bread roll as he was in the air and flipped over the stand before landing on the ground and grabbing the bananas and a few cookies from a nearby basket. He retreated to the forest, lightening his footsteps, for no one would be able to catch him now. A blurry object flew in front of him and he stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at the spear that had been an inch from his face. It was lodged into the ground in front of him and he turned, goods in hand, at a man who was going to be dead soon. To his surprise, he had to look up, as the castle of the Diamonds was to the right of the little market place. The Jack of Diamonds stood perched at the top of the enormous castle, reaching for a second spear to launch. Gilbert smirked. He motioned for Peter, not breaking eye contact with the jack, who had also believed it was now a glaring contest, and handed him the loot when he scrambled over. He nodded to Peter who responded by running back to the area that Gilbert had prearranged for them to meet up in case something like this happened.

"That's some aim you got there!" He yelled up to the jack, his hands cupped around his mouth to be louder. The people automatically watched in silence as they waited for an answer from the royal.

"What is your business in Diamonds?" He yelled back.

"Just getting some lunch! Out of all he food we've stolen, Diamonds has the best for sure. Send my complements to the chef!" He called with a snicker.

"You are not welcome here! Leave and do not return!" He yelled, his voice sounding strained.

"Aw, come on Vash, don't be so harsh, I was just leaving!" He laughed, knowing it would piss him off. Blush started to appear on the Jacks face.

"Y-you have no authority to use my name!" He stuttered. "Leave!"

"Don't worry, we'll only be in diamonds for another 2 weeks! Beruhig dich!"(1) He laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach. Anger was rising inside the Swiss and you could clearly see it on his face. Well, Gilbert couldn't, for he was still too far away from him.

"What about the boy you are with?" The jack now stood in front of Gilbert who had stopped laughing and was wide eyed. He glanced over at the castle and noticed a long ladder attaching the roof to the ground. He whipped his head back around to Vash, eyes narrowed.

"What about him?" The albino hissed. Gilbert cared for Peter like he was his own little brother and would kill anyone who tried to harm him.

"If you don't leave diamonds right this instant, he will become a target." Vash said with a straight face, hiding a smirk. Gilbert's eye twitched. He took great strides towards the jack, whose bodyguards began to raise their weapons. Gilbert stopped in front of Vash as four long spears threatened to pierce his skin.

"If you lay so much as a finger on him," he pointed an accusing finger at the face of the Swiss. "Ich werde dich eigenhändig umbringen."(2)He flicked the tip of a spear away from his face and took a few steps back before heading back to the forest. He broke into a run and vowed not to look back. He headed in the direction of Peter and tried to forget the words he had been told moments ago.

-

"That was so close! You could have been stabbed by a spear! You could have died! You could have-"

"But I didn't." Gilbert cut off Peter before he could finish. He was attempting to fit the whole loaf of bread in his mouth. Gilbert grabbed the other side and tugged until the child's death grip tore it in half, leaving him startled, large amount of bread hanging out of his mouth.

"Do you even know what chewing is?" He set the other half of bread down and began to peel a banana. They munched in silence for a while. Gilbert looked up at the beautiful sky, barely able to keep his eyes open due to the clearly visible sun. Today's weather was magnificent. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the young boy tear his food to shreds. He had cared for Peter his entire life.

You see Gilbert was a Joker. The most despised suit in the entire land of cards. There were only two, and Peter was the second. They were born that way and they couldn't change it. They have been traveling from kingdom to kingdom as long as they can remember. It was a great dishonor to have a joker in a family, and most children were discarded the moment they were deemed a joker. As soon as a joker died, the very next child born was given the curse. When peter's parents disowned him, Gilbert found him wandering the streets, mostly running from the citizens of Spades, where he was born. His Spades accent was thick, so it was hard to disguise. They'd stuck together ever since because they were the only two of their kind. For the first few years or so of Gilbert being casted away by his own parents, he had disguised himself pretty well. The first year of having Peter, he still did, but it got more difficult. Peter had a hard time keeping his tail out of sight, and they were noticed often. Eventually, he just didn't care. He still hid, but he completely discarded his disguise and turned stealing into a game. He loved the thrill he got from people gasping and trying to catch him. He wouldn't have a stealing nature if he and Peter were accepted.

Peter fell backwards and just sprawled out, full from eating. He held his stomach and rolled to his side.

"See? I told you not to just eat that whole roll in a minute." Gilbert scolded though he knew Peter was already getting enough punishment from his stomach.

"I was just so hungry. " he replied. He was right. They hadn't had food in about a day since it rained and the market wasn't open. They couldn't go inside for food because once you're inside, there's a chance you won't get out.

"How much longer are we staying here?" Peter asked, sitting up. Gilbert hesitated for a moment, calculating how much time they'd have.

"Well-"

_"If you don't leave diamonds right this instant, he will become a target."  
_  
Gilbert swallowed the lump he felt forming in his throat.

"Uh, soon. Maybe about 2 days_." Yeah. That's enough time for Peter to stay for a while longer and still leave in time to not get killed._ Gilbert thought. "Is that ok?" He asked Peter, eyes closed, trying to hold back a headache.

Silence.

"Peter?" He opened his eyes and turned to the boy. His eyes looked as if they struggled to stay open and he swayed from side to side.

"Peter!" Gilbert's voice was full of panic. He _was_ panicking. He grasped the boy by his shoulders and turned him from side to side, trying to examine his body for signs of injuries. His eyes grew wide as he carefully removed a small dart from the side of peter's neck. He threw it in a bush and angrily surveyed the area for the enemy.

"You're still here." A familiar voice said. Gilbert's head whipped around until he recognized the piercing green eyes of the Jack of Diamonds. Peter's eyes closed and he slumped onto Gilbert's chest. The albino lay him down and stepped in front of him.

"What did you do?!" He clenched his hands into fists and maintained his ground, shielding Peter. His piercing red eyes threatened death.

"He's not dead and he'll wake up eventually. But I wasn't kidding, joker. You cannot stay in Diamonds, or I will kill you both." Vash said with a sigh.

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already. Wouldn't anyone?" Gilbert snarled. "We haven't done anything wrong! We haven't killed anyone! It's just the stupid rules the kingdoms have come up with! Jokers have no reason to be despised!" His eyes widened and he spun around.

"Don't touch him!" He lunged at the two guards nudging Peter with their boots. He knocked them over and grabbed Peter bridal style. He made one last glance back at the royal. "Fine. We'll leave." And with that, he ran through a group of bushes and trees and disappeared from sight.

Vash had never seen Gilbert in such a rage before. But at least they were leaving his kingdom. Jokers were bad for their publicity.

(1) "Calm down."  
(2) "I will personally kill you."

Gomen I'm not German. ;A; (If you are and it's wrong plz let me know!)

**A/N! : Hello little readers! Thanks so much for bearing with me through this first chapter of my new Hetalia fanfic! This is my first actual fanfiction that I've decided to continue, so if there are any mistakes, questions, or suggestions for future chapters, feel free to drop in a review! This story might start out slow, as in less pruhun-y, so please stay with me! **

**DA: .com**

**Tumblr: .com (lol don't judge)**

**Bye! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again~_

_First off I hope you're here because you liked the first chapter of my fanfic and you're here wanting more! I try my best to please everyone that reads :3_

_Also, shout outs to ichigo-ani meFan and hopefaith11 for favorite-ing/following this!_

_Thank you to Anonymous for being the first and only reviewer so far!_

The Border Between Love and Hate  
Chapter 2  
Luck: Good or Bad?

The forest seemed endless, and Gilbert could feel his legs crumbling below him. Peter hadn't shown any signs of waking up, and he knew that Vash wouldn't rest until he knew for a fact that they were completely gone from the kingdom. He was completely loyal to his king and acts like a stupid lap dog.

A rock emerged from out of nowhere and suddenly Gilbert was flying through the air. He could feel Peter slip out of his hands and he skidded to a halt on the ground. He lie there, limp, motionless, helpless. He was worn out from running and carrying peter and living.

Peter.

He managed to lift his head just enough to see peter had landed a few feet away from him, covered in dirt and blood. He lay motionless on his back. He sat up and examined himself and sure enough, he too was covered head to toe in bruises and blood. He wiped himself off a bit, and then proceeded to scoot over to peter. He turned him over as he saw the bright blue pupils slightly emerge from under his small eyelids. Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief as Peter coughed, disturbing some dust that had forced its way into his mouth.

"Peter. Peter, can you hear me?" Gilbert asked, still concerned about the boy's consciousness. He slipped his hands under peters back and helped him sit up slightly.

"Y-yeah." He replied weakly. It would most likely take a few minutes to fully regain consciousness. Gilbert was willing to wait as long as it would take.

"You're gonna be fine. But we're taking a detour through Clubs to get to Hearts." Gilbert's ruby eyes flickered to the ground.

"But-! I thought you said we were never going to go to hearts!" His eyes were wide with wonder.

"I did say that. But we need protection more now than ever. My little brother wouldn't hurt me, even for the sake of his kingdom. He couldn't. But hearts isn't the issue. Clubs is." His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he made a mental map of the Kingdom of Clubs. They were the most dangerous kingdom and most violent by far. The king must really be some sort of sadist as the rumors say.

"Ok. If that's best." Gilbert wasn't expecting such a mature answer. Peter was still a boy, but with all he's been through, there's no telling what's going on in that little head of his.

Gilbert stood up and dusted himself off. He held out his hand for the younger joker and he gratefully accepted it.

"We may not be able to eat for a while." Gilbert sighed, looking down apologetically at Peter.

"That's fine. We got some today, right?" He smiled back up at Gilbert, though Gilbert could see disappointment cloud peter's large blue orbs.

"Mmmm" was all he responded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two long days passed and the two outcasts had managed to snag some fruit from a tree one day. It was on someone's property, but it wouldn't hurt. They had also moved as far away from the castle as they could. Now they were only a few miles from the border between Diamonds and Clubs.

After what seemed like forever, they reached the border of the kingdom of Clubs. It was a deep slope that overlooked the vast kingdom. Across the valley you could faintly see the Hearts flag. It would take ages to venture around, and lacking disguise, Gilbert was taking a huge risk traveling through. And as he realized this, he knew they needed a disguise. His clubs accent was decent enough if he didn't have too long of a conversation, but he and Peter both would stick out like a sore thumb in the sea of green.

"That design..."

Gilbert swung around to face three clubs soldiers. He couldn't have gotten luckier. They looked baffled, but soon tried to put on a smirk. "Imagine how happy king Ivan would be if we brought back not one, but /two/ jokers." One soldier grinned, bringing his spear up in a fighting position. If he could take their armor, they would have no problem passing through clubs! This is such luck!

"Peter get behind me." Gilbert shoved the boy who looked upset that he still couldn't do anything. The albino's eyes flickered to the blond's for a split second before returning to rest on the soldiers. He sighed. Peter was going to have to learn to fight sooner or later and the sooner the better. He ruffled Peter's hair told him to just wait for a second. A soldier got tired of waiting and lunged toward Gilbert. He dodged and grabbed the spear by the base. He twisted it so the soldier lost his grip and swung it into his stomach. Gilbert hated shedding blood unless completely necessary. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach. The other soldier looked up from the soldier on the ground and gulped. But still, he went in for the kill, this time swinging the spear for his head. A similar fate awaited this soldier as his spear was backfired against him smacking against his head. Now Peter could have a one on one battle with the remaining soldier-

The two soldiers lay on the ground agonizing in pain, but the third was nowhere to be found. He spun around. Where was Peter? He frantically ran around searching for them when he saw the soldier sprinting down the steep hill to the kingdom. It was only moments before he saw a struggling joker in his arms did he take after him.

"Peter!" He called as loud as he could. He tried to speed up, but with the steepness of the hill, he would only end up tumbling down. He saw a carriage at the bottom filled with soldiers and the soldier carrying Peter was dangerously close.

By the time he reached the bottom the carriage was departing at a rapid pace. As the curtains in the back began to close, he saw peter's face stained with tears and he reached out with his small fragile hand. A soldier yanked his hand back in and it disappeared into a sea of green. Gilbert's eyes were a fiery color as he sprinted after the vehicle, knowing all too well that it was too late. He slowed his pace when he could no longer see the carriage and fell to his knees. This was all his fault. This is the second time in the last week that he has almost lost Peter but this time, it was real. He had never actually had Peter taken from him and now who knows what the most vicious kingdom will do to him. A tear slid down his cheek before be quickly wiped his face. He would taint his reputation as a feared being if he showed weakness now. He got up as people started to crowd around and point. He had to make a move fast before the king found out the second joker was here too. With his remaining strength, he grabbed a nearby gentleman standing next to his carriage by his shirt collar and threw him aside. He climbed up to the seat and grabbed ahold of the horse's reigns. With a flick of the wrist the horse made a sound and began to move. He could hear the angry shouts of the towns people fade away as he made his way to hearts. As he just about passed the final buildings to the grasslands, a town's person caught his eye. He had short, chocolate brown hair and was dressed as if he had a high position in society. He gave the joker a glare and his piercing purple eyes gave Gilbert a chill. He only got a glimpse of him before he flicked the reigns once more and left the town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room was dark when Peter opened his eyes. He sat up and struggled when he noticed his hands were bound behind his back.

"Gilbert! Gilbert?" He called as he frantically turned in every direction. His voice just echoed in the darkness. He lay back on his side and stayed silent. Only the sound I his breathing could be heard through the chamber. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before they snapped back open when a light came on. He flung himself up as fast as he could and looked around. He saw bars and his excitement that he could see had faded. He was in a dungeon. The clubs dungeon. He just hoped he could have a quick death rather than a long, slow, painful one.

He heard footsteps and shuffled up to the bars to see who it was that had shed light upon the dark corridors. The first thing he saw was the glowing purple eyes. Combined with his height and silver hair, Peter already knew who it was. The king. Why would they send the king down here by himself? He had never seen the king before but he really was as scary as everyone said. He stopped in front of Peter's cell and knelt down on one knee. His eyes were so deep one could get lost in them.

"Sorry, you must be frightened da?" His clubs accent was thick, but sounded caring. It didn't fit his appearance at all. Peter didn't respond. "I guess this is what a joker looks like, huh?" He examined Peter's clothing. Still, he did not receive a response. Peter's heart was going crazy. He looked to the ground. "I was told there was another like you. Can you tell me where it is?" Peters face flicked up to the smiling royal.

"It?" He said, annoyed. "We're people too, ya 'know." The large man laughed.

"Ok, I'm sorry." He sat down and crossed his legs. "I'm Ivan. What's your name?"

"P-Peter" he replied, still shaken from this whole experience.

"So where is your friend, Peter?" His expression faltered a bit as his tone faded into seriousness.

"I wouldn't give up Gilbert in a million years." He glared.

He sighed and pushed himself back up. "It was nice to meet you, Peter. We'll see if you're feeling different tomorrow and I'll send someone else. Goodnight." He said as he disappeared down the hall. The room went black again and Peter lay down to fall asleep.

**A/N: Sorry this one is kinda short… Actually I have up to chapter 4 written but I can't post them all at once, and I have to see if you guys actually like the story first!**


End file.
